In a multiple host scenario for a WiMAX™ scenario a WiMAX™ station may exist, the so-called Gateway Mobile Station (G-MS), which may be equipped with additional network interfaces. These additional network interfaces may allow to connect hosts or G-hosts to a G-MS. Thus, the G-hosts may be end user devices which may be connected to the network via a G-MS. In other words, the G-MS may be a mobile access device or a mobile gateway device which may allow a plurality of different mobile stations, MS, or hosts to link to a network. The additional interfaces of the G-MS may base on an IEEE 802.11 standard or may base on an IEEE 802.3 standard. Thus, a G-MS at the same time may be an IEEE 802.11 access point and/or a IEEE 802.3 switch or an IEEE 802.3 bridge. Other interface technologies may also be possible.
Computers or hosts, which in the context of multiple host feature may be called the G-hosts, may attach to the WiMAX™ network through the G-MS for providing access to the WiMAX™ network, the G-MS may have a WiMAX™ connection to backhaul the traffic of the G-hosts to the G-MS.
If a G-host may use an IEEE 802.11 interface to connect to the G-MS, the G-MS may be acting as an IEEE 802.11 access point towards the G-host. Since the G-MS may only provide physical access to the network each G-host may have to have an individual WiMAX™ subscription, i.e. the G-host may need to be authorized to access the network of a Network Service Provider.
Since the G-MS may also be a mobile station the G-MS may also roam in an area of a WiMAX™ m network. While roaming, the access to the WiMAX™ network for the G-MS may change due to possible handoffs in the WiMAX™ access network.
In the document WiMAX™ Forum Network Architecture, “Stage 2: Architecture tenets, reference model and reference points”, part 3—informative annex, release 1.0.0, Mar. 28, 2007, of the WiMAX™ Forum, different deployment scenarios are disclosed.
In the document WiMAX™ Forum network architecture, “Stage 3: Detailed protocols and procedures”, release 1.0.0, Mar. 28, 2007, from the WiMAX™ Forum, stationary and mobile WiMAX™ clients are described.
The document NWG_Nortel_MultipleHosts_stage2, a contribution to the WiMAX™ Forum network working group, no. 060110, Jan. 10, 2006, describes a multiple host support.
Furthermore, from the document NWG Siemens Multiple Hosts_R1, no. 051219, December 2005, issues of multiple hosts behind a MS (Mobile Station) are known.
From the document, RFC 2865 (request for comment), “Remote Authentication Dial In User Service (RADIUS)”, of June 2000, a RADIUS protocol is known.
There may be the need to provide a more efficient handover of a G-MS.